PSO Gadiens
by Vince Omega
Summary: Many tales of betrayal, valor, and tragedy.
1. Kasier's fate

**PSO:Kaiser**

_During the reign of King Lassic, it was outlawed to practice magic without the consent of the King himself (and the King gave consent to very few.) This law specially targeted a group of magicians who lived by the code of magic, a group known as the Espers. The Espers were lashed at for practice magic and (at times) prosecuted for this. To avoid dealing with the mobs the Espers moved out of Plama to neighboring planets Motavia and Dezoris. Later, four warriors, Alis Landale (later Queen Landale), Odin (a Resistance member and future Supreme Commander of the Plamian army), Mayu (a Musk Cat who would later become a man) and Noah (an Esper who becomes leader of the Esper Society) would defeat the Dark King and free the Algo solar system from his grip. Under the rule of Queen Landale the ban on Magic would be lifted, but a majority of people still held grudges against the Espers, thinking that on the planet known as Dezoris._

_The people of Dezoris live under the harshest conditions under King Lassic's rule, coincidental this treatment began when the most of the Esper people had relocated to the ice planet. The prejudge was so bad that the Espers had go in hiding, so they bulit a buliding to live in away from the Dezorians; They called it Esper Mansion. One day, the Dezoris army found this building and launched an attack.The Espers fought back bravely, but they won at a horrible price. Most of the Espers were slain in the process, Noah was infuriated. In his rage he and the rest of the Espers went to the capital of Dezorians and destoryed it. After this they went back to the remains of Esper Mansion and began to rebuild. They reformed the terrian and buried the bodies of the dead with their magic. However this extreme use their gift had dire consequences. Noah, under the stress of exerting his magic fell ill, the rest lost their powers due to over-taxation._

_Noah was dying (such exertion had drain him of his life energy.) but he knew he couldn't leave his clan without an able leader, so his called on his most valued student, Lutz, to take over for him. He told Lutz that he would be responsible for leading the next group of heroes who would rise when Darkness returns. He told Ltuz that he must use the cryogenic capsule in the secret room which was in the main chamber, to put him self in suspended animation. He must awaken every ten years and attempt restore the powers of the Espers. When Lutz questioned how master Noah responded, "You'll know in time."_

_Lutz wasn't the only Esper to retain his powers. Another Esper, by the name of Kaiser, had retained her powers. At the time of the incident she was only four but at that age she knew how to feel pain... and hatred. She hated the fact that the Esper community was frowned upon by the Algo system and she wonder why people hated them so much? She learned of King Lassic and the riots against them; she learned of Queen Landale and wonder why she didn't do anything to stop this? She learned about Master Noah himself and wondered why would they attack someone who saved them all? She learned first-hand about bigotry and prejudice as she made her trips to the city for food. Time and time again people would gawk at her or they would turn their heads to the side and refused to look._

_They teased her and degrade her; at times she would cry and wish she wasn't who she was. But one day, things changed. She got sick of all the maltreatment and decided that she would take it any more. The next time someone bullied her, she not only used her magic to put the bullies in their place but she leveled a couple of houses. Sure some people didn't deserve it but so what, they were only getting what they dished out anyway. Besides...She felt better knowing that she was letting out her rage (and that's all that counted anyway, right?) The other Espers had disapproved of her for using her powers for revenge but they couldn't do a thing about it because they had lost their powers. They had to wait for Lutz to reawaken to deal with her, when he did awaken to deal with her, when he diid awaken she was 14 years of age. _

Lutz awaken from his slumber; he walks out of the secret room and into the main chamber.When he enters the main chamber another Esper confronts him."Master Lutz," he says with a hint of urgency in his voice "Kaiser has been using her powers for malicious purpose." "What exactly do you mean by 'malicious purpose Rai'?" Rai answers , "Well, lately she has been going into Dezorian towns and destroying building and houses." Lutz asks Rai, "Why do you suppose she has been going into Dezorian towns and destroying buildings and houses." Lutz asks Rai, "Why do you suppose she has been displaying such ill will towards the Dezorian citizens?" Rai answers, "Well I suppose it had it has to do with that awful day. It's poosible that she stills harbors rancor for the Dezorians because of that Light-awful event." Lutz looks puzzled, "How could that be, she was just four when that happened." Lutz and Rai enter the hallway; they stroll towards the lobby. As they walk on they continue talking, Rai looks at Lutz, "Well it was kind of traumatizing for the girl, I mean, losing her parents and all I guess she would feel some anger towards them. Quite frankly I do too." Lutz answered back "As do I but as people of greater understanding we are not out to seek revenge on our former enemies but excel beyond that state.

Master Noah once took revenge upon his enemies upon his and well..." As they enter the main lobby they see the Esper people that have lost their powers. There was once a time when these people would do mediocre tasks with ease via telepathy but now they do everything by physical means."...you see the results." stated Lutz. "Right, right. I to have lost my powers due too Master Noah's haste but I'm sure that..." Rai "...Master Noah meant no harm," finished Lutz. "That is exactly the point I'm trying to make here. Kaiser may think that by destroying Dezo towns that she may help us out but in reality it may only hinder us." Rai looks at Lutz, "I see. In that case I believe you should have a talk with her she wouldn't listen to us because we don't have powers." "'She'll only listen to Espers' she said 'not Half Espers.'," Rai says. Lutz then says, "Fine, I suppose that I should deal with her first anyway.

After that I can concentrate on restoring the students powers." Rai says, "I will lead you to her room." Lutz and Rai make a one-eighty as they go though the hallways of the mansion to the second floor where Kaiser's room lie. Rai knocks on the door. "Kaiser." He knocks again, "Kaiser!" He turns the knob, the door is open. Inside Kaiser's room is a bed decorated with a pink heart covered sheet adjacent to two heart-shaped pillows. The walls were pink and decorated with imaginary animals including an anime-ish dragon with big glassy eyes. The floor was covered with a pink rug, on the left of the room was desk. The desk had a computer (latest invention in Algo) notary pad, some trinkets an alarm clock and a copy of Teen Algo ( You know you're a loser of you don't have Teen Algo, duh.) It was the typical setting of a fourteen-year old girl's room. Rai looks at the room, "She must have left, I'll ask around to see if anyone has seen her." Rai leaves the room, Lutz remains. Lutz walks over to the desk, he picks up the pad. He cycles through the pages until he finds something that catches his eye, it's entitled "Judgement." Lutz to read the paper, "It looks like that she didn't want anyone reading this," he says to himself, "it's written in ancient Motavian language."

He begins to read the passage, "On twenty-sixth of this month (that's today) those people who have taken what was dear to me will suffer the same fate. I plan to delivery the blow to the capital of this planet. They will know fear as they are in the same state as our dead." Lutz places a finger on his lips, "Hmm, rather cryptic." Rai reappears in the room, "Shune said that she seen Kaiser and she said that she was going to the capital to "see the sights." I don't know what that means but..." Lutz says, "I do...thanks Rai." And in an instant Lutz vanishes thanks to a spell known as Ryuker.

He reappears on the Elevated Ice Towers (as they're called,) in the distance he finds Kaiser looking over the town (probably saving the moment before she demolishes the town.) Lutz calls out to her, "Kaiser!" Kaiser turns around and sees Lutz. "Lutz!" she says as she runs over to him. She embraces him, he does so as well. "What are you doing here?" she says as she flings her long black her from the front of her face to the side. From a distance you would swear they were lovers, they both were nearly the same age standing in an embrace.

Lutz face turns from pleasant to solemn, "I'm here to stop you from making a huge mistake." Kaiser suddenly stops smiling, "So, they told you about my behavior huh?" Lutz nods head, "You know you don't have to go though with this." Kaiser steps back from Lutz, "No, I do. Do you know how it feels to lose everything.? Lutz says," I'm a Esper too I know how you feel about..." Kaiser interrupts, "You know I knew you going to say that, this goes beyond that. It's about our identity, our society." Kaiser walks back over to the edge of the cliff. It over looks the grand city, it thrives with life and is busy with hovercars floating by as the neon lights flash the cars onward. The lights reflect upon Kaiser's face, "Don't you see, as they evolve we devolve. They destroyed our home, killed our people and scorn us with no reason.

With our powers gone do you know what that means to them?" Lutz is silent, "Victory Lutz, Victory. You see they succeeded Lutz, they destroyed us. Me and you are the only Espers left." Lutz approaches Kaiser, "Having powers doesn't make you an Esper Kaiser, come back to the mansion, you can help me restore the powers to the rest. You'll see that they haven't destroyed us. Kaiser simply laughs, "No. I want them to know Lutz, I want to know suffering like we have known." Lutz raises his cane, "Then I have no choice but to stop you."

The cave is dark and frigid; a sheet of ice surrounds the two on the walls of the circular platform. Lutz rushes towards Kaiser, she does likewise. The two engage in melee combat, going at with whatever. Lutz strikes with his staff, Kaiser parries and kicks into Lutz's abdomen. Lutz grabs the foot and flips Kaiser around in mid-air, she lands on her face. She teleports off the ground and reappears above Lutz's head. A summons a barrage of fireballs directed at Lutz, Lutz summons an equal amount of snow.

The spells cancel each other; Kaiser expected this and hits Lutz with a shoulder drop. Lutz staggers back in pain as Kaiser teleports and reappears in front of Lutz, Lutz then grabs her and sends a current of electrical energy into her body. Kaiser is struck, her body submits. Lutz then binds her in a magical bond, before the bond is complete Kaiser asks Lutz "Why?" Lutz answers, "Because I didn't want you to be a murder, I didn't want that on your heart." Just when the bond is complete Lutz says you will be released form this bond in ten years. Maybe that will cool you off. Five minutes later Lutz returns to the mansion, Rai asks, "How did it go?" Lutz said, "I had to bind her for ten years." Rai said "Ten years, isn't that a bit harsh." Lutz said "Perhaps, but it will give her time to cool off."

Five years later  
Kaiser is discovered in the cave by some local Dezorians, they took her suspended body to the city and placed in the museum. Think discovered an ancient Dezorian, before the green pigment kicked in.

Five years later  
Lutz awakens and goes off in search of Kaiser, he goes to the spot where he fought her and couldn?t find her. With her powers binded Lutz could not track her down. He searched with great effort but failed his efforts in vain. He never forgave himself for the mistake he had made.

One thousand and nine-hundred and ninety years later  
The cold climate of the planet and the even colder temperature of the now dead museum delayed the effects of the spell drastically. She was due to stay in that condition for another two hundred years but then... Kaiser's body begins to shake, a loud roar can be heard and Kaiser begins to scream. ...the bond is broken.

Through shear will power Kaiser has broken the spell, if it was for the climate of this planet she would have gotten out the bond the second she was placed under it. Kaiser awakens in a strange place, she feels cold. She looks down at herself to make a discovery...she hasn't the faintest article of cloth on her body (pervs!) She looks around the room for some kind of clothing, she walks around and discovers the museums office. Inside the office were four unlocked lockers, one had a uniform. It was the uniform that Dezo police would wear but she didn't know that. She quickly robes into the uniform and heads out of the room. She eventually finds her way to the exit, when she emerges she finds herself in the behemoth of all cities. The steel towers broke into the sky themselves seeming to reach the heavens. The sky was filled with hovercars, all kinds that she hasn't seen before. The city is loud and flashy with even more neon lights then before. There were new businesses that she hasn't seen before around.

There was the teleportation center and the clone shop, the photon weapon shop and something called the trekker booth. She walked over the trekker booth and asked him with year it was. The first thing she noticed about him that he wasn't a Dezorian, he was Palmian (or so she thought.) The trekker looked at her with a bit of a sarcastic look and said "Are you kidding?" She said, "No sir, I'm not." The trekker says, "Aw come on, you know it's the space year 362.25. Quit joking around!"

She gasped and held her hand to her gaping mouth, how could Lutz imprison her for two thousand years! The trekker looked at her, "Hey aren't you suppose to be guarding the presidential place, you know the president will be coming here on some official business so you better look sharp." Her mission, she had fought about her mission. It may be two thousand years later but she can still made them suffer the way her people has. "You're right," she said, "I better get back to work." Kaiser thought that by posing as a guard she can get close to the president then assassinate him. That would throw the planet in a state of turmoil. How, how was she going to get that close she thought. "Hey," a guard says, "are you new around here?" She turned to meet her interrogator with a pleasing smile, "Yes, you see I was just assigned here." The guard turns back into the direction of the shops, "Well stay sharp rookie, if the boss catches you daydreaming like that he'll fire your ass. The boss wants everything to be prefect for the president's arrival; the prez has to go to Coral to establish trade routes with Dezoris. If he succeed it will be the first trade route between galaxies, it's some sort of big fuckin' deal or whatnot." Kaiser asks, "What's the launching pad" I don't see one around here." The guard says, "It's suppose to be in the back. Anyway if you want to keep your job, go tree (stand still), understand?" Kaiser says, "Right."

Simple enough, all she had to do was wait until the president comes, make up some phony excuse about why she has to leave her post and make her way onto the ship. It wasn't long until the president arrived. The president made his way past Kaiser and the guard into the building; two other guards came face to face with Kaiser and the guard she was with. "We're here to relieve you." That was all they said. "Don't have to tell me twice," the guard said and he was off. Kaiser proceeded to walk into the building, but one of the guards stopped her. "Where are you going. We have relieved you," he said. She turned around the face him and began to jump up and down on her feet while bunching them together as if they were holding something.

She bit on her lips and said, "Come on, let me go. I've been standing here all day. Can't a girl take a tinkle nowadays?" The guard let her go, "Fine,go." She smiled and said, "Thank you" and she run into the building and into a nearby hallway with the impression that she had to go badly.

When she was out of the guard's sight she had stopped her act. Now she had to find the launching site, she looked at the directory, according to it she had to make a turn to the left and walk straight down. She does so and discovers more guards at the entrance, she could just wrap into the rocket but most likely someone will see her. She could become invisible but it takes to much energy, she saw a loading ring next to the entrance and it hit her, she could sneak onto the rocket via suitcase (you see she was tall but she small as well.) She need a distraction, went into the bathroom near the entrance and dropped a firebomb into one of the toilets, she walked out and went over to a safe distance. Kaboom, the water from the toiler in the bathroom came flooding out of the room.

The guard went into the room to see what the problem was, she went over to the suitcases, empty it and threw its contents in the trash (it was just some dirty mags of some Dezo harlotets) and placed herself in the suitcase, locking it with her magic. The guard came back, she could hear them from outside s but from inside their voice sounded muffled. "some...threw...blow the hole fu...damn him!" One guard said. Someone picked up the suitcase, "light...what's in...man," she heard the woman say. The suitcase was scanned, it didn't detect her, and make its way onto the ship.

Minutes later the sound of engines firing and the propellment of the rocket pushing the suitcase back assured her that she was making her way into space. When the movement stopped she opened the suitcase with her magic, she fell out gasping for air. Kaiser was in the cargo area, the door was shut tight. For know all Kaiser could do was wait until the ship stopped. She was alone with her thoughts, why would Lutz do her like this" Why two thousands years...didn't he care. Why did the other allow him to do this? Why her? Nobody cares. Nobody cares were the words that would echo in her head as she cried herself to sleep.

She woke up to the sound of a thump, the ship had landed. Kaiser quickly turned herself invisible, the cargo door opened. A male and female had entered to take the luggage out. Kaiser made her way outside, she floated to the top of the ship and placed herself into position. She could see the president talking with two men, the same two guards that she had meet were acting as his bodyguards. She points her finger at the head of the prez, and was about to fire but she hesitated. Was she about to commit murder, could she commit murder? Is that what Lutz tried to make her realize, that she shouldn't kill.

While she was thinking this, the two "guard" had placed a gun at the president's head. POP POP POP, the prez was no more. She was surprised, she didn't think they were hitmen. The four men had gone into the ship, more firing was heard...then silence. The men had come out with a bunch of weapons in their hands, they brought a Landrover around and started to raid the ship. Kaiser had to get out of here and fast. Looking in the horizon of the alien planet she saw a town. She decided to warp into the town and get away from this crazy place. She made her way into the town, she warped into the middle of the town. "Opps," she thought, "these people may have not seen magic before." To her surprise, however, nobody was in shock and awe of her feat. She looked around to find a clothing store (the uniform she wore had a "unique" smell to it), she found one. She turned herself invisible to check it out, three more people had ported into the town before she went in the store.?

The store was shop for Hunter grabs, they had all the latest grabs for all different classes. One section caught her eye, it was entitled "Force grabs", she had no idea what a "Force" was but the designs looked a little like the Esper gowns she had back at the mansion. She didn't have any money so took some off the rack (while invisible) and ported to the "little girl's" room. The room was empty, she locked the door and visitized herself back into sight. She was standing in front of the mirror when did this, what she saw made her drop her clothes to the floor. She had aged, she was a bit taller and looked more mature. She guessed she had aged about three years or so. She shook the shock factor off and began to change into one of the grabs. This one was a long flowing black gown with ornate designs. She liked the look and ported out of the store, she arrive at the back of the shop. "Wait a minute," she thought, "I need something to carry this stuff in." She ported back to the ship, the men were gone so she went inside and grabbed a suitcase (she made sure not the touch the dead bodies.)

She packed her stuff and teleported back to town. She teleported into town with suitcase in tow, she had placed the remained of the clothes into the case. She thought about something, how was she going to get home from here? Did she even have a home to go to? How was she going to live? Then she saw something, the Hunter's Guild. During her time Hunters were freelance mercenaries so she hoped that their job hasn't changed too much. She walked into the Guild; a receptionist greeted her. "Hi, welcome to the Hunter's Guild where we enrich your life. How can I help you?"

Kaiser looked at the receptionist and asked, "Uh, could I register as a hunter?" The receptionist said, "So you want to be a hunter, what class are you applying for Hunter, Ranger, Force." She was baffled, what is the difference? She didn't know that hunters had different classes. "Could you tell me what is the difference between the three?" The receptionist almost laughed, "Are you serious?" Then she looked at Kaiser's face, she could see that she was serious. "Oh, so you really don't know?" she said. "I'm from a different planet," Kaiser says. "Oh, you must be from Maul (the neighboring planet to Coral). Fine then I'll tell you difference between the classes.

A Hunter is a person skilled with bladed weaponry like swords or knives (Kaiser knew that.) A Ranger is a person skilled with guns, and a Force is skilled in techniques. Techniques are magic if you didn't know that." Kaiser thought to herself, A Force instead of Esper, it seems that the Coral have their own way of doing magic. With her ability as an Esper she could easily mimic the techs that the Coral people can use.? She said, "I'm applying to be a Force." The receptionist handed her an application and said, "Here, fill out this form and you'll be a Force after that."

Kaiser looked surprised, "That's it, I thought that I had to be tested or something." The receptionist said, "No, since we only provide job opportunities to Hunters we don't bother testing them. Hunters are responsible for themselves when they are applying for a Hunter's license so if they are properly prepare it's their own fault.? "Oh." Kaiser said. Kaiser filled out the application and returned it to the receptionist. "Now you are a official Hunter. Good luck!"

For a few weeks Kaiser did some jobs and saved up some money to spend some nights in some hotel (without sneaking in of course.) Later on Kaiser learned that Coral saw slowly dying and the people were leaving for a new planet called Ragol. A ship named Pioneer 1 left three months ago and reported that it was safe for habitation. Another ship named Pioneer 2 was boarding citizens to go to Ragol. Kaiser decided to board onto this ship, there was no use on staying on a dead planet anyway. Kaiser bought an apartment on the ship, and lived there for the next two years.

Kaiser was a high ranking Hunter now by the time Pioneer got to the planet and the incident had happened. She was watching the news when here reports of the Gran Squall, a "pleasure boat", was actually a military ship. It's only survivor was a young girl who, according to speculations, was being held against her will. The whereabouts of the renegade group, who captured her, Dark Saints, was believed to be on Ragol's third moon.

Kaiser immediately got up from her chair and began to set foot outside to free the girl. She didn't like the fact that this girl was being held against her will, so she decided to set her free herself. Why not, her powers had been restored and besides she knew how it felt to be isolated. Kaiser took her Speedster (a mini spacecraft) down to the third moon, Trim. It didn't take her long to find the base. She was surprised to find another person here as well, he wore a black Hunter's jumpsuit and had short gray hair but he looked young.

She walked up to the man, preparing to attack. The man turned around and began to attack her. She dodged his trust and parried with her cane, she missed. She used a lightning strike on him but he dissipates the attack with his barrier. Her then strikes at her again with his katana, she dodges and says, "It'll take more than that to defeat me Dark Saint." The man jumps back and says, "Dark Saint" I'm not a Dark Saint." At this time Kaiser had already thrown a fireball at the man, the man yells "Wait!!!" Kaiser stops the fireball and dispels it. "Then who are you?" she says.

The man walks over to her and says, "I'm Vince Omega, and you are?" Kaiser says, "Kaiser. What are you doing here if you aren't with the Dark Saints?" Vince says, "I'm trying to free that girl, I knew something was weird about them when first took that job to find the girl in the first place. What are you here for?" Kaiser says, "The same. Look if we're going to free that girl we certainly aren't going to do it standing talking now are we?" Vince says, "You're right, we should just go about starting fighting right?" Kaiser says, "Right", she didn't know Vince was being sarcastic.

Vince says, "Wrong because we'll get caught. Look if you want to save the girl you're going to need a map of the facility at least. ...Hand me your arm." Kaiser looks at him, "Why?" Vince says, "I'm giving you a copy of the map though your data link." Kaiser hand Vince her arm, Vince downloads the map into her data link. "Now open your map." She does, Vince traces a pathway with his finger. Vince says, "To get to the holding cell we need to by pass security, the vents just happen to lead to a room nearby so if we take this path here we'll get to her without alerting them.? Kaiser says, "Are you're sure it will work?" Vince says, "I've been in the business for a while now, I know this will work. Let's go." Vince and Kaiser make it around the back way of the complex; they entered the building though the exhaust shaft.

The exhaust shaft leads into the venation ducts, Vince and Kaiser crawl though the duct, with no difficulty ("Ow, you're foot is in my eye." "Sorry") well almost no difficulty. They made they way into the storage room, they dropped onto the crates in the room. Kaiser said, "Wait here." and disappeared. She reappeared in the room, "It's all clear, I took care of the guards." Vince said, "I was going to use these smoke bombs...oh well." Kaiser and Vince made it to the girl's holding cell; she was unconscious. Vince looks at Kaiser, "They must had put her out because they were going to move her. We got here just in time."

Vince goes over to the girl and picks her up. "Come on let's pick her up and go though the..." Kaiser makes a big hole in the wall and begins to blast her way out of the complex. "...vents. So much for stealth." Vince yells to Kaiser, "Cover me!" as he makes his way to the ship. Kaiser fight over the army of Dark Saints while retreating to the ship. Vince places her in his ship, draws his Varista, and fires at the Dark Saints. "Get in your ship, now!" Vince says. Kaiser says, "What about you?" Vince says, "I'll be fine, go!" Kaiser jumps into her ship, starts it, and turns it around to face the Dark Saints.

She fires into the group giving Vince enough time to jump into his ship and head off to his ship. Kaiser follows. Kaiser and Vince make it to Solido, they talk in the living room. Kaiser says, "What are you going to do with her?" Vince says, "Her family has been searching for her. I'll return her to them. Kaiser, you and me make a great team. How would you like teaming up with me on this other case I got going." Kaiser says, "Thanks but no, I rather work alone." Vince says, "I understand." Vince walks Kaiser over to the exit port, Kaiser says, "I guess this is good bye." Vince says, "Wouldn't say that.

Who knows, we might see each other again." Kaiser says, "Yeah, maybe." Kaiser drives off in her Speedster thinking she helped make a positive difference. After years of hate and frustration she felt at ease, even if Noah didn't mean for her to be trapped for two millennia she was glad that she was now. She can finally put the past behind her and focus on a new future...as a Force and not an Esper.


	2. Power of God

**PSO:Project:Deus**

_Come hear a tale about the most powerful warrior ever know to man. Greater than the heroes of legend, this warrior could have been said to be a god a fighting. It all started when researchers began to study three of Pioneer 2's greatest warriors known, Vince Omega, Alex Leo Braveheart, and Android Alpha. Sure before the fight against Dark Fals and Olga Flow you would have laughed at the idea that these three could have been spoke of in the same breath to see them in a whole different light. Soon scientists wanted to study their fighting techniques to see why they were so good at what they did. In order to witness their full potential, scientist needed to study them without them knowing it. So they dispatched cameras in the Gal Da Val islands and recorded various sessions in the VR lab._

After a little reviewing they notice that the three had certain desirable strengths. Alex's was his innate ability to cast spells without the slightest hint of fatigue, Alpha's was his ability to react quickly to his surrounding and his ability to react and adapt quickly to his surrounding and his ability to quickly memorize data, meaning data, meaning he could learn just about anything. Vince's was a bit of a special case, his strength wasn't seen until his secretly recorded fight with the deceased Healthcliff Flowen better known as Olga Flow. It was his ability to harass to photonic energy around him and convert it into whatever form he desires. This is a rarity for it was thought that only Mags and other Greater photonic begins could do this. This discovery leads to theories that he was in fact a telemental. With the data gather from the recordings it was time to go to work, they decided that an android would be the best-suited host for this experiment. They entitled the project, PROJECT:Deus, it was a painstaking task. They need a brain since brains simply are better at manipulating memory. Humans only use 10 of their brains but with all the advances in science that can easily be bumped up to 100. They tried to acquire a brain the legally way but the government wouldn't approve of granting the military a brain simply for the use of war.

So they thought of a different method, they decided to murder a man (or woman, after all they are equal opportunists) and take his brain. They killed off a homeless tramp, hell they figure that they be doing the city a favor...the city had been complaining about "pest" infestation problems anyway. "So what's one less bum off the streets, nobody gives a fuck," they figured. Next up, a body, they needed a strong durable body to withstand any physical harm and magical harm. "Laconia," was the first thought that popped into their minds. Luckily the military always kept a fresh batch of it in handy. You see the military had found a way to create Laconia out of pure matter (since Vince's sword was made out of Laconia they thought of a way to mass-produce the metal,) this was the military's little secret. They contracted the metal out of a hybrid combination of chrome and Laconic so it would attract magic and never rust (neat!)

The body design of the android was laid out like so, they would soften the metal enough so that it could contract and expand at the whim of the android. In order to get the android to do such things they applied muscle tissue under the armour. They tissue was lined in with bone and wires (to artificially create a nervous system). They had thought of decay problems so they pumped embalming fluid into the muscles then froze it at absolute zero temperature. With that installed in his body, eventually it would defrost and then yield. So they introduced a program that would harness some of the photonic energy that he would absorb on a daily basis and he would convert that in absolute zero temperature and store it into his "blood stream." Then they took it one step further, they introduced steroids into his muscles (the fuel problem would once again be solve by his ability to harass photons into whatever from he desires.)

With the ability to increase his strength dramatically and never fatigue he became what every gym goer craves...and that a muscle bound, pill popping, wet-taking freak (isn't that special?) Now to lay down an OS (operating system, genius!) For this they called in the good people of Doors (think Windows) to install the OS. Next was to feed to data into his brain. They manage to put in Alpha trait thanks to a bunch of programming tricks that performs a bunch of good memory ruses. They manage to put in Alpha's traits thanks to a bunch of programming tricks that performs a bunch of good memory ruses. They had input Alex's trait thanks to the VR's sessions, those sessions revealed that Alez had a conscious understanding of magic. You see most techs derive their abilities from the unconscious mind rather than the conscious but Alex was remarkable aware and in control of his magic. They altered the brain waves of the mind to be fully aware of the nature of magic. "Ha, magic, what we call 'magic' is simply the manipulation of molecules that exist around as. Fire is just excited carbon and oxygen, Ice is just hydrogen and oxygen, and lightning is nothing more than fiction between molecules. Light is pure photonic energy and Dark matter is the result of inverse gravitational pull. Nothing can't be achieve thought science, 'magic' is simply nothing more than a old wives tale." They laughed at the very meaning of "magic" and though it to be a simple whimsy.

After inputting both Alex's and Alpha's good traits they went to the third, Vince. They couldn't seem to figure out how a mortal could use the power that was held by higher beings...so they turned to an alternate solution (it's what they do best.)They studied the way Mag's and the Dark beings in the spaceship absorb photons. They also used to corpse of Olga Flow to compile more data (with the wounds Vince had already gave him dissecting him was a breeze.) Using that data they then applied it to the android. Special devices were installed in the hands, mouth, head, knees, and feet and back of the android so that he could have optimal usage of photonic energy. Next came the combat data, they used the combat data of the three and many, many other hunter to compile to largest collection of martial arts data known. They feed it into the memory of the android (with 100 use of his brain memory wasn't an issue.) Next they subjected the body to strenuous amounts of exercise practices to flex the muscles into tiptop shape. Then they erased all memories of his former life (at least they _thought_ they did) to ensure that he wouldn't rebel against them. Then the last step was to activate his conscious mind, once that was done they would haven't created the ultimate solider, but what's solider without a name. They named him Deus-01 or Alstan Ra which literally mean, "The supreme all stony god."

They administered tests on the warrior to test his adaptability, speed, strength, intelligence, and ability to manipulate all the matter around him. The warrior passed with the flying colors, some say he performed _too well_ and suggested that he should have a shutdown command installed in his brain, just in case he goes berserk on them. "Relax gentleman, this dumb-ass can't rebel against us. He's our mind controlled slave, remember," the creators said. The military was elated that their Deus warrior had passed all his tests, they needed a strong warrior to combat Dark Falz. Yes Dark Falz is still alive; Vince and the others didn't quite finish the job. Of course because of the battle with Vince, Alpha, Alex, Kim and Jade he was weaken. Now was the prefect time to send a warrior in to capture and then assimilate the monster. With that kind of power they would be able to overthrow the government and establish military rule. Finally, no more pencil pushers and frame glass wearing geeks (expect their own of course.) It's to bad that Julio wasn't around to see this (he was killed in the Gal Da Val islands,) he would have been proud.

Before the military would even have a chance of trying their wonderful idea of utopia, things would take a turn for the worst. The android began to regain back some of it's memory, though he could only remember one thing...his death. All of a sudden there it was, the sound of the men laughing at his end, he could feel his blood trickling out of his neck. He could remember seeing their faces, the pride evident in their face for knowing that they have gotten away with murder. They grinned and said it was for a good cause and that no one would give two shits in a barrel about his death anyway. Then came rage, how could a life (any life) be worthless. The futility of trying make sense of that statement frustrated him even more, the anger filled his being and corrupted his thoughts, all he wanted know was revenge, not against the men who killed him but all of humanity. He convinced a theory; the nature of human beings was bestial. Human looked upon themselves as the supreme beings of the mortal domain when in fact they are its worst spawn. Human use resources and don't replace them, they destroy land move onto another and destroy it as well. "Parasite" is the word he used to describe them, with that word he developed a maxim, "A good human is no human (with that statement even a corpse isn't worthy of existence.)"

He knew that he would have to wait for his chance for revenge, he wouldn't have long to wait. One night, they lowered security guarding his room. As a bonus the scientist who sparred his colleagues onto murder was in the room, his head down on the desk. Drool came out of the scientist mouth; he was out like a light. The android knew this was the time. He broke out of the desk. Drool came out of the scientist mouth; he was out like a light. The android knew this was the time. He broke out of his tube cell and went straight for the scientist, the man (now on his feet) was panicking and reached for a Holy Ray (a powerful railgun.) "Stay back," he said as he fired the railgun. The shots simply bounced off the armour. The android grabbed the scientist by the neck and raised him into the air, if he could smile he would. The scientist gagged as he was held in the air, the android's grip got tighter by the second. The scientist could feel his life slipping away by the seconds (poor guy!.) The android spoke, "How does it feel to have your life taken away?" The scientist continued to gag, "It's understandable to be speechless," the android said, "no one would give two shits if you died either." The scientist eyes widen; they were full of fear. The android then proceed to putting the guy out of misery...by snapping his neck. He then proceeds to physical remove the guy's head from his body, by now the guards had come in too see the bloody mess. They immediately open fire on the android; most of the shots bounced off the armour; the rest were absorbed by the android's devices. The android took the shots he absorbed, amplified it and redirected to the troops. They were incinerated on the spot; the android walks out the room with bloody head in tow.

The android walked though the corridors of the facility (located in Suborn 15) killing anyone who came in the way (by now he had thrown the head at one of the troops.) He had killed all of the scientists involved in his murder so he was through with terrorizing the few that remained. So he decided to find the exit but he was impatient so he made his own. As he when through the wall and up the shaft and made his way into the commercial area of Pioneer 2. He went on a rampage, he killed anyone that came into his path. Men, women, _children_, he didn't care for you see to him humans, in general, where evil. "A good human is no human;" The android's maxim. Soon it didn't take long for help to arrive, the government dispatched Vince, Alex and Alpha to handle the situation. What a coincidence that the three warriors the android was based on would appear before on would appear before him to disable him. Vince was the first to attack, he stuck Neo Elsydeon into the armour of the cyborg but it did no good. The android raised his arm into air and backhanded Vince to the side, Alpha was next to attack. Alpha tried a different approach, he charged at the android and it attacked.

What it attacked was an afterimage, the real Alpha was behind him. Alpha shot a concentrated blast from his heaven punisher (a rare and powerful railgun)into the backside of the android. He was singed but not hurt, he turned around (surprised that a fellow android would attack he him) and asked "You would side with the parasites against your own." Alpha's retort, "You are not my own, you slaughter the innocence with no remorse. You aren't worthy of being called an android." Alstan said "Then die!" With that he extended his palm in the direction of Alpha and began to call forth a photon blast. As soon as he was about to fire, he felt pressure from the backside. Alex had delivered a flaming kick (that a foie attack combined with flying kick.) to Alstan. Alstan's attack went flying toward the ship's titanlon glass (luckily they were on the planet's surface at this point.) Alstan turned around and went after Alex, Alex headed toward Alstan Ra with his right fist in upright attack position. Alex delivered a series of lighting punches into Alstan's abdomen but still nothing. Before Alstan could attack he jumped backwards and summoned a powerful from of Grants (that's a concentrated light attack folks.) Vince had recovered from the attack he just received after using Resta (healing spell) on his self. As he sat there rubbing his cheek he saw Alex's attack be absorbed by Alstan Ra...that gave him an idea. He began to absorb the souls from the blade and concentrate it into a ball of energy.

Vince called out "Hey over here!" Alstan turns around, dropping Alex to the floor. "Yeah over here, you want a piece of this," Vince says trying his best to sounds threatening, "what are you scared? Come on, coward!" Alstan runs towards Vince at a speed that should be physical impossible, Vince fires the ball at Alstan. Alstan extends his palm and absorbed the ball, bad move. As soon as he absorbs it he is stopped dead in his tracks, the souls inside him began to rip him apart from the inside out. "System overload, system overload." Was the last image he seen before his demise, he was non-operational. Alstan's body fell to its knees, the souls exited from his body and returned to the sword. So ends the tragic story of the fighting god, may he finally find peace...

_Epilogue_

_The man who called the government for assistance told them of the project, the government proceeded to arrest all involved with the project (except the man, he was granted immunity.) After finding out about the project and the wrongful involvement of one Christopher Cgandshaw, otherwise known as Alstan Ra: Deus 01, he was given a proper burial, the attended were the three who brought him to his demise (it looks like they were wrong, someone did indeed give a "fuck" about him after all.) When the government raided the building, they were told there were two of the three robots that were to be created in the building. This one had a female's brain (see they truly are equal opportunists!) When they entered the room marked Deus:02 Divine Goddess, they searched the room. The only thing they found was a broken tube cell... _


	3. Yamigarasu: The Demon's Blade

PSO: Yamigarasu The Demon's Blade 

Long ago, on a planet known as Plama. Minions of the one known as the "Dark Force" began to forge a blade in honor of his "greatness." Forged in the pits of Darkness rose a sword, a sword of holy bane. The sword was made of Laconia; the metal was tempered with fires of Hell so it could never rust. After the blade was cooled it was sharpened to a razor sharp edge. Then a Dark Priest "blessed" the blade with magic runes inscribed in the hilt. With this blessing the blade began to draw dark energy from the void. The blade would began to absorbs souls, souls most foul and "worthy" to be within. The Anti-Elsydeon has been on Palma within Lassic's castle until the time of his death. Noah found the blade sensed the evil within, he gave it to Governor Sirus of Motavia. He encased it within a Pandora's box and buried it under his place.

One thousand years later it was discovered by Rune (a descendant of the Esper society and successor of Lutz). He placed it upon the Landale. Rune had set the coordinates for the planet Ragol (at the time it was uninhabited.) The ship crash-landed deep into the surface of the planet. Three droids were deployed, one stayed near the ship, one when into a local dead volcano, the other ventured deep into the forest. The droids transformed into three tall pillars, all three became a key to the door of the ship There lies the sword, it lay in wait of a owner. It lies and lies with Elsydeon (they canceled each other) in wait until one day an army arrived. A sway solider found both the evil and holy ones. He took then with him and abandoned his army. He ran into the forest hoping to make his way back to Pionner (he wanted to pawn them both) but on his way...

A dragon caught the man and he was no more. The evil was left in the forest, the holy was impaled into the dragon and he carried it with him. The two will find separate masters and the two masters will fight. Only one will remain standing.

"Finished master," a man said. "Good job," said a voice. "What shall we name it?" said the man. "Name it after yourself, Yamigarasu."


	4. PSO: Orochi Agito: Before The Battle

**PSO: Orochi Agito: The story of the Agito**

Come and hear a tale about a man and a sword, and the legacy they will leave behind. This legend starts on the planet called Coral in the Cele Solar system around AUW 1970. In the land of Gale there was a war being waged. On one side of the war were the peasants; on the other were the royal court and its Emperor. The peasants had grown tired of the oppressive tyrant and his exuberant taxes so they banned together fight for freedom and a new government. The Emperor and his court were not going to take this sitting down so they used their army to subdue the uprising. In the first battle of the war (the one the Emperor was sure would end the uprising) the Royal Guard lost. It was all thanks to group of young warriors; their leader was Orochi Agito. Our story begins in the year AUW 1974, two years after the Battle of Gale Bridge.

"Orochi, Orochi," someone called. Orochi was well on his way to sleep when he heard the call. Orochi tiredly picked himself up from the bed, removing the silk sheets to revel his cloth underwear. He walked over to the window; his eyes half closed and full of coal. He pushed open the Daki (similar to Earth plant: bamboo) blinds that blocked the way to answer the man on the street. "What, What," he cried "It's midnight, what could possible be good enough to miss some sleep.' He was cranky and with good reason. He and his group had just finished a crucial battle where they guarded Simoo City from annihilation. If that city had fallen it would have meant a loss to their weaponry. In Simoo City there were three Blacksmiths who made the most of weapons that Orochi and his men used. Having them on their side was critical and protecting them was a given. "The Emperor has just sent one of his men from the Royal Court with platoon of Shadow Rabbits (a special sub-division in the Guard) to this town to dispatch of us sir!" "(Damn) Tengai, get the other men ready for battle and meet at the Water Dragon fountain." Tengai responded, "Understood." With that Tengai ran to the other house to wake the men. Orochi and his crew were resting here in Piki village, they slept in different houses ensure that if one had got caught the others would be safe. It was easy to find shelter in the town, they were abandoned when the war had began; the people living here picked up their belonging and fled the country.

Orochi closed the blinds and walked over to the side of the bed. He looked underneath the box-spring to grab his armor and sword. His armor was of the traditional sense, it resembled the Earth-Japanese Feudal Samurai Armor worn a long time ago. On the back of the armor was a huge sheath for a sword, Orochi grabbed the sword from underneath the bed. It was long sword (about as long as eight feet in length and weighted about two-hundred and fifty lbs), long enough to swipe down five men in one swing. It requires great strength and stamina just to wield it, Orochi wasn't lacking in both fields although by looking at him you couldn't tell. He was a lanky man, about six feet two inches, and he only weighted about one-sixty. Somehow he was able to control the blade. He took the sword and sheathed it; with his armor strapped on he walked down the stairs and out the door.

Orochi walked down the stone-cobbled pathway that led to the Water Dragon fountain. There was a full moon out that night; it was the night of crimson for the moon was red. A frigid wind bit and clawed at the neck and ears of Orochi. He bit his lips to try and numb the cold feeling with his mind all the while walking to his destination. On his way he past torn-down houses and dilapidated stores all made of wood, mostly likely the work of the Guard before Orochi and his men pushed them out. The Guard used to use this area as a brothel where they would bring unwilling maidens from local towns they had ransacked and have their way with them. The young warriors freed the maidens from the clutches of the Guard. Looking at this building brought back those memories. Orochi made it to the Water Dragon fountain; his men were all ready there waiting for him. The Dragon they stood near has had it's share of the years; the paint that was once a vivid flash of aqua blue with violet on the underside of the dragon was now just a hint of blue with gray all around. Even worse, it was covered in Aril(a Coral bird) waste and began to mildew and had fungi underneath its base.

There were six men near the statue; Tengai, Gan (A tall muscular lad), Kamuu (another lanky person), Sang (A stocky man), Sakura and Kristina (twin sisters...hey just because I said "men" doesn't mean that they all are men!) They there were, all standing near the ghoul of a beast within a ghost town. Gan turned to Orochi, "You're late." Orochi looked at Gan, wearily, and said, "Give me a break...look at what I'm carrying here" as he point to the giant sword on his back. Gan said, "I guess that would wear anyone down, I even have trouble lifting that thing! I just don't see how you do it." There was silence for five seconds, "Tengai, how did you get information that the Emperor sent his men here" Orochi said. Tengai said, "Remember when we captured five of the Guardsmen and we let one of them go (they tied stones to the rest of the Guardsmen's necks and tossed them in a lake.) Well I placed a tracking device on him, he returned to the castle and spilled his guts about the battle. After they spilled his guts I could faintly hear the Emperor giving orders for Nero and some Shadow Rabbits to come here." Orochi asked, "Do you know when they'll be here?" Tengai said, "Considering the distance from here to the Emperor's palace I would say they would be here about four."

"All right then, we have some time to plan an attack," said Orochi. All the men were good at a certain skill; Tengai was a blacksmith and quite adept at swordsmenship. Gan was a marksmen and strong enough to carry the new Barrel Cannons (they were five feet long and weighted about three-hundred pounds.) Barrel Cannons were slimed powder keg shells that could fire enough force to blast twenty men to pieces. Kamuu was a telemental, that was enough more than enough reason to keep him on the team because his mental ability to control the elements proved handy. Sang was another marksman and had a sharper eye than Gan. They used him to pick off other snipers in the distance or if he was in the fray they trusted him to clear the room with his two Yasminkov 2000Hs (a new gun that was a favorite of marksmen in those days.) Sakura and Kristina were female ninjas; their beauty and their deadliness usually gained them access to places where an ugly mug like Gan's couldn't. Plus they were hella good fighters to boot! Orochi was a master swordsmen, he learn his craft from the famed Master Hui. Hui died at the hands of a Guardsman while pleading for peace (although he was a master of a deadly weapon he did not believe in killing.) His last words to his pupil were "Don't seek vengeance, it will only lead to more bloodshed." Ten seconds later, Orochi took his master's sword and killed the Guardsman that had taken his master's life. To this day Orochi feels like he let down his mentor but he continues to walk down the path of Damnation; death and destruction.

"Tengai," said Orochi, "what direction will they be coming from?" Tengai pointed past the bell tower, "From the west." Orochi said, "Good, Sang you can make a spot in the bell tower to shoot them down." Sang nodded whilst chewing on some bark. Orochi continued, "Gan, I want you to stand on top of the locked tomb in the graveyard. Set up a stabilizer and a barrier (a stabilizer was a metal hurdle with slots to hold feet held a person in place in case they fired a strong gun with great force. A barrier was metal shield with an opening for the gun and two slots for sight that shielded against frontal assaults) and aim towards the west." Gan said, "Right." Orochi turned to face Kamuu, "Kamuu, I want you to plant some of your fire bombs into the ground out there. About sixty of them will do, since they're the Shadow Rabbits I'm expecting them to miss most of them. After you do that I want you go to the graveyard with Gan and fire some fireballs into the distance." Kamuu said, "With that kind of linear attack they'll have a hard time evading." Orochi said, "Yeah, that's what I'm hoping for. Sakura, Kristina, I want you two to hide in those two building over there." Orochi pointed to two building (an old store and a stablehouse for horses) on opposite sides of the street. "When you find an obscure place where you can see outside and not be seen yourself I want you two to ambush the group with a furry of fight cutters." Sakura and Kristina said, "Sure." Orochi said, "When they reach Sakura and Kristina's location I want Sang to go down into the bell tower and attack from the stairway out the window." Sang said, "Uh wouldn't that make me easy to hit?"

Orochi said, "Not really, see if you stay up there at the top that would make you easier to hit. By then they would have found out your location and have a guy shoot you down. However if you move down and preach on the stairwell you could see out the window and shoot at them without fear because..." Sang finishes Orochi's sentence "...because they can't see me from that angle, it'll be dark. Yeah I get ya." Tengai says, "What about me?" Orochi said, "You'll be with me in that house over there. I'll have Kamuu blow the house opposite to that one to create a diversion when they get near. You'll be on the second floor; you will jump out from the window and attack after I rush them with my J-Sword (Jenpei, his huge sword) into the raging fire. Orochi asked Tengai "Do you know how many will come?" Tengai said, "About fifty of them." Orochi said, "By the time we're finish with our ambush there will be about two of the Rabbits and Nero left." Kamuu said, "Why do you think Nero will be left?" Orochi said, "Because he's a Royal member, they will protect him with their own lives if they have to." Kamuu says, "Oh." Orochi says, "All right then let's break." With that all the men scatter to their posts.


	5. PSO: Orochi Agito: Crimson Night

**PSO: Orochi Agito: The story of the Agito**

AUW 1974, The next day

The crimson moon cast its figure over the star lit sky. The wind pushed dust into the abandoned streets, doors creaked off their hedges as the wind blew past them. No living thing could be seen scurrying around in the city. If there were people in the village, they would hear a faint sound coming from the west. If you looked up at the bloody orb, by it's lunar position you could tell it was four o'clock. The Battle of Crimson Night has begun.

The Shadow Rabbits were known for their speed and stealth, and Nero was no slouch himself and proved to be a quick runner. Orochi knew this and devise his plan to surprise and disorient them. As he planed instead of marching into the town they ran to it. They were most likely in scattered positions as well, the fire bombs Kamuu planted were strewn all over the field just before they reached the town. They had no idea that they were walking, excuse me, running into a trap. The Shadow Rabbits kept a close guard on Nero, they had eight warriors run around him to create a human barrier, and they were determined to protect him. The Rabbits ran into the field, it was long before a bomb went off. A Shadow went flying in the air, a second later five more followed. The Shadows began to jump as well as run to avoid being blown up. From the bell tower Sang could see them and ready his rifle, waiting for them to get in shooting range. Ten more Shadows flew around, the Rabbits were in range of Sang's rifle. Sang fires in the group, Bang Bang! Five Shadows are stopped dead in their tracks, two in mid-air. By now Nero's forces has entered the city, Sang retreated from the bell tower's roof to the stairwell and began to set up his rifle stand to shoot out the window opposite him. Gan and Kamuu knew that it was their turn to reek havoc. Gan started to fire as well as Kamuu began to cast. Barrel blast and giant fireballs descended down the stony corridor. One, five, five, six were the number of Shadows that had fallen with each barrel session. Ten Shadows and Nero were left. Sang was in position and ready. He took aim at the human shield and fired, he took two down before they moved out of range but two more took the fallen's place.

They were in Sakura and Kristina's area now. Nero had created a barrier to protect him from attacks and placed above himself and the shield (unaware of the future threat ahead.) Sakura and Kristina sprayed a barrage of flight cutters (our ninja stars) at the small party. They hit two of the Rabbits, most of them (including Nero) dodged the rest. Nero and the group continued to proceed further into the village. At that moment Kamuu blew up the house opposite of Orochi and Tengai's position. That stunned the group long enough for Orochi to come crushing through the house with his J-Sword and push six of the Rabbits into the fire. Tengai jumped out of the second floor window and slashed though one of the Shadows, the other Shadow jumped back but was shot in the head by Sang (he had abandoned his post and enter the street.) Only Nero was left.

A crazed grin was on Nero's face, he was outnumbered but he didn't seem to care. Some may have even said he had enjoyed it. Tengai was the first to strike, he lunged at Nero. Nero stepped aside with quickness and then proceeded to deliver an elbow strike to Tengai's neck. Tengai grimaced at the pain as he fell to the ground. Sang fired at Nero, Nero had disrobed his cape and swung it in Sang direction. A strong wind reflected the bullets back to Sang, Sang jumped to evade the bullets but he was grazed in his right shoulder. Sang grasped on to the wound. Gan and Kamuu fired at Nero, Nero took the cape again and swung it in their direction. Gan quickly took his gun out the holster of the barrier and made trails with Kamuu. Kamuu proceed to create a shield around them before the shots hit home. It blew up the graves and send debris and stone into the air as well as sending Gan and Kamuu into the same medium as well. Sakura and Kristina jumped out and attack Nero with a fury. Nero blocked and evades their attacks and grabbed them both by the neck. He then tossed them into the air and began to extend his palm. At that time Orochi jumps out of the burning rumble and chops out his extended arm. Nero doesn't even flinch, he turns around to face Orochi...and laughs. The madman began to tremble, his neck seemed to explode with veins. Nero makes an inhuman cry and regenerates his arm!

Orochi says, "My Lords, what are we dealing with?" Nero similes and began to tremble again, his arm expanded to twice their size with twice their muscle. Nero rushes towards Orochi and attacks, Orochi parries with his sword. Nero fists shake the sword as Orochi holds his ground. Each punch seems to shake the ground, Orochi is being pushed back by Nero's assault. Orochi then lets go of the sword and then spins around to hit Nero with a hay maker. Nero is propelled forward, Tengai gets up and chomps out his head, Sang is up on his feet and manages to blast off his legs with his Yasminkov 7000V (that's a shotgun folks.) By this time Sakura and Kristina had landed on the store next to the burning building. As Nero regenerates, Orochi sticks his J-Sword into Nero's body. Nero tries to get up by is repelled by the Sword. "Don't bother, you can't get up because the sacred power of the Tusmikri repels evil, keeping you on the ground. By now Orochi's entire troop had circle around the immortal fiend, "Now since you're stuck like that it would hunt to tell us what your Emperor want with this blade?" Nero said nothing but a began a strange chant. "Come on, what is it!" Nero continued chanted, ignoring Orochi. Kamuu recognized the archaic chant and began to say, "Everybody move far away from him, now!" Kamuu placed a barrier around Nero and ran away as did the rest. Nero exploded within the barrier; the explosion was too strong of a force to hold back. The force exited the barrier and surged though the village, buildings toppled over like a stack of cards and crumbled like paper. Orochi was knocked into the Water Dragon, the Dragon broke and half of its body fell to the ground, breaking into pieces...


	6. PSO: Orochi Agito: After Dusk

**PSO: Orochi Agito: The story of the Agito**

Seven O'clock

Orochi woke up after being knocked out by that blow. He picked himself out the ground; he girt his teeth and held on his head. He obviously felt some pain after hitting his noggin against marble stone. Orochi walked in a half daze into the west path of the city in search of his sword and his crew. Orochi finds the spot where his sword was; there was a scorched circle of stones where Nero was, the sword was in the middle of the burned ring. Orochi picked up his sword and sheathed it. Orochi could hear a moan in the distance, it sounded like it came from the bell tower. Orochi ran over to the bell tower or at least what left of it. Orochi dug through the wreckage of the tower, a hand stuck out. Orochi pulls out Tengai, who begins to gag on some dirt he had sallowed. "Tengai, are you all right," asked Orochi. Tengai said, "Yeah I'm fine...where's the rest." Orochi shrugged his shoulders; Tengai looked around for any sign of them. At that moment Sakura and Kristina appeared in the wake of the rising sun, Sakura held Kristina upright and carried her over to Orochi and Tengai. Gan and Kamuu came clawing their way out of the rubble of the destroyed buildings they landed into. They stepped out of the wreckage and made their over to the group. Orochi looked up into the sky; the sun's ray broke into the cloud parting the heavens. Orochi simply said, "We can't stay here any longer, by now the Emperor has already sent out more troops assuming that Nero has failed." Kamuu added, "And besides he destroyed all the building here so we couldn't stay here if we wanted to." Orochi said, "Correct so we moving out to Simoo City and setting up a headquarters there. We will join up with the Sky Dragons there and plan and assault on Bayla." Gan asked, "We're taking the horses there right?" Orochi said, "Of course we are! The trip to Simoo on foot is way to long. Let go and get them out of the shed."

Orochi and the crew walked over to the decimated stable; Orochi dusted off the bottom of the stable floors and open a trap door. Inside the door was an underground shed, and inside this shed were the seven horses. All with brown hair, black mane and tail, black beady eyes and nose with a white stripe coming from it and making it's journey to the top of it's head meeting the mane. Orochi and the rest mounted the horses (Sakura helped Kristina onto here's) and faced towards the waterfall in the cavern. The cavern was your typical run-of-the-mill cavern. You know; dark and damp, only this one had a waterfall in it. The waterfall made its way into the cave and fell down into the deep vertical shaft until hit the bottom thousands of feet below. Only a narrow passage led into the waterfall. Orochi and the rest steadied their horses down the path and into the falls. Behind the falls was a strait that lead to the outside via another cave a hundred feet away from Piki and into the direction of Simoo, just thirty miles away. Orochi, Sakura and Kristina made this tunnel as an escape route in case the Emperor would sent a big army to Piki. The group made it's way through to long winding pathway, its twists and turns resembled a snake slithering in the grass. After ten minutes navigating their tunnel they made it onto the solid ground.

Orochi called out the rest, "Let's hurry onto to Simoo, the Emperor's scouts might to tracking us down as we speak." With that Orochi, Kristina, Sakura, Gan, Sang, Kamuu and Tengai rode off towards Simoo at full speed.  
this blade?" Nero said nothing but a began a strange chant. "Come on, what is it!" Nero continued chanted, ignoring Orochi. Kamuu recognized the archaic chant and began to say, "Everybody move far away from him, now!" Kamuu placed a barrier around Nero and ran away as did the rest. Nero exploded within the barrier; the explosion was too strong of a force to hold back. The force exited the barrier and surged though the village, buildings toppled over like a stack of cards and crumbled like paper. Orochi was knocked into the Water Dragon, the Dragon broke and half of its body fell to the ground, breaking into pieces...


	7. PSO: Orochi Agito: Battle Gallop

PSO: Orochi Agito: The story of the Agito

Battle Gallop

At eight and some odd minutes into the day Orochi and his men had made it halfway to Simoo City. However a scouting troop has spotted them and Orochi and crew are about to encounter with them. The heroes gallop their way through the woods; a shadow jumps from a branch and snaps a twig. Sakura hears this, "Orochi, we're being followed." Orochi says, "Move into battle formation and prepare for battle." Orochi moves to the head of the pack, Gan positions himself to the far left, Sang to the far right, Sakura and Kristina move to the rear along with Tengai, Kamuu moves into the middle of the diamond pattern. Soon they could hear the sound of hoofs thundering among the trees. In an instant ten of dark hooded cloaked men on white horses with green eyes appeared around all sides of the party. Three surrounding Orochi, two surround both Sang and Gan, four near Sakura, Kristina and Tengai. Three ghouls strike at Orochi, he parries with his katana he keeps at his side. The two near Sang strike at him, Sang shoots at them with his Yasminkov 2000H pistol. Sang hits one of them in the head, the hood drops to reveal nothing. There wasn't a head insight of the man. Sang muttered, "Sorcery" and then proceeded to shoot at the horse, the horse buckled over at the shot and lost it's footing. The horse fall down knocking over the man, a cloak falls to the floor with no body. The other phantom rammed his horse into Sang's, Sang steadies his horse and fires, but his shot is deflected by the ghoul's blade. The ghoul rams into Sang once more, this time Sang grabs onto the arm (which strangely feels solid) and shoots the horse underneath. The horse doesn't filch; the ghoul breaks away from Sang's grip and attack with his blade.

Before Sang could taste the steel he shoots at the horse once more, this time in the eye. The horse eye shatters into glass shards, the horse reels back in pain knocking the ghoul off. The horse stops and runs around in a circle five times before it explodes. The head is launched into the air. Meanwhile Gan is defending against two ghouls on horseback; one ghoul swings his broadsword at neck level while the other does likewise. Gan is forced to raise his Yasminkov 7000V shotgun to block the right ghoul and clutch the arm of left ghoul. Shotgun blast fire out of the gun as struggles to keep both ghouls at bay. At this instant Gan yanks the left ghoul of his horse and drops him on to the ground. A puff of smoke disappears underneath the cloak as it falls to the ground; his horse stops running along Gan, it turn to the right and jumps into the shrubs disappearing into the forest. Gan continues to struggle against the other ghoul. With shotgun shots still blasting Gan hold his seating against the ghoul's pressing assault. Gan takes a chance and uses his other arm to grab on to the ghoul's sword wielding arm. This gave Gan some leeway to attack so he slides his gun down the edge of sword attempts to fire. The ghoul grabs on to the gun with his other hand and points it upward into the air to narrowly avoid the blast of the gun. Gan and the ghoul struggle as they ride along the forest pathway. All of them have exited the forest and are riding along Lake Mahu nearing Simoo City.

Gan takes the ghoul by surprise via pulling him toward himself. This cause the ghoul lose his grip on the gun and Gan takes advantage of this opportunity and takes the shotgun out of the ghoul's hand and lowers the barrel to the midsection and discharges. Smoke blows out the other end of the ghoul and the cloak falls over the horses' eyes. The horse stops and reels up into the air, kicking its heels into the air as it let's out a bizarre cry, as if sheet metal being ripped apart for no reason. The horse fades out of sight from the galloping battle, five minutes earlier Orochi was still handling three ghouls on his own, Kamuu (who hasn't been touched by a ghoul) has been preparing a spell to help Orochi fend off the onslaught. Kamuu raises his palm in direction of the ghoul behind Orochi; his eyes turn a pale blue. Kamuu releases a wave of lightning from his palm and hits the ghoul; he crumbles into a flat empty garment on the horse, the horse malfunctions (it was hit a rouge spark from the attack) and explodes. Kamuu rides though the explosion; he can taste the heat of the explosion as his eyes watered slightly despite his best efforts to ward off tears by holding his arm in air to shield himself. Kamuu exits the ball of fire unharmed and launches another attack, this time he attacks the one on the left. The bolt strikes the horse and it explodes thus vaporizing the cloaked fiend. 

This gives Orochi an opportunity to fight the evil spirit "mono y mono". Orochi starts to go at it with the ghoul, each own's blade clashing into each other. The horses have exited the forest and are riding along the serene lakeside. Orochi and the spirits are going at it neck and neck, edge to edge galloping down the rain soaked dirt path. The horses gallop along the path, they track mud across their hooves while their masters move about above them on their backsides. Orochi strikes towards the head of the ghoul, he counters, strikes towards the mid-section, he counters, the fakes a strike to the head. The ghoul starts to block but Orochi immediately goes to the torso, the sword goes through the torso, and it does nothing. Orochi pulls back quickly his blade to block the fiend assault, Orochi pushes away the blade and attacks the horse's head, the ghoul blocks his sword away. Orochi thinks that there must be a way to attack the horse without that thing blocking him. Orochi thought of a solution, a risky one however, to his dilemma. Orochi pulls another katana from his second sheath and without the support of the saddle he goes all out on the fiend. A fury of sword slashes came at the spirit at a remarkable pace, slash after slash after slash; the apparition had a hard time blocking all of the attacks. Orochi could sense that he had him on the ropes so he made his move, he position his right sword towards the head of the ghoul, the other towards the horse's. The ghoul defended against the right-handed sword, the left came slicing through the maw of the white stallion.

The horse's body immediately falls over to the side; the cloak is thrown into the air and gradually falls to the ground. When the crew had first gallop across the lake shore Sakura, Kristina and Tengai all had their own hands full with the four ghouls. Sakura and Kristina kept them at bay with their stars, the ghouls kept blocking the disks being thrown at them so no one has manage to land a solid blow so far. Tengai had hinted towards the girls to keep distracting them while he drew his horses over to their backsides. You see by now most of them had been positioned to one side of the diamond formation. This gave Tengai an opportunity to a pre-empted strike; he edged around to the other side of the ghouls (breaking the diamond formation) and found himself facing the backs of the cloaked group. He quickly slices the backmost host in half with his sword; the cloak explodes a sea of smoke into the air as the two pieces of cloth fall to the ground. The three remaining turned around to see their fallen comrade and the one whom slain him. They turned around and began to strike in a tumultuous manner; Tengai found himself defending against a volley of three attacks. He knew that he couldn't hold them at bay for long, someone had to come up with a solution quickly. Sakura give Kristina a look, Kristina nodded her head and pulled out a red shuriken out of her side pouch. Since the three were so close to each other a well placed bomb on the middle horses side would decimate the remaining. Kristina aims careful then release the bomb, it hits the mark. Tengai saw what the girls did and slowed down his horse considerably. The second he does that the bomb goes off, a ball of flame engulfs the three and both ghouls and horses demise in a fiery blaze. 

The heroes break from their formation and ride north along the clear sun lit lake. A town can be seen within distance. 


	8. PSO Days before

**PSO: Days before**

Prologue

Just days before the explosion on Ragol, all was going well for the inhabitants of the Central Dome Colony 01. Head of the R&D department, Rico "Red Ring" Sophomore was assigned to communications after her completion of directing the terra-forming project. Meanwhile, Gen. Healthcliff Flowen was assigned a secret mission, the capture of an ancient creature in the ruins of an old spaceship. These two people will have a profound impact on the following events to come. In three days, all will be shown.

Day one

Rico Sophomore is just assigned to communications and is made head of the department. Fresh from her current accomplishment, she feels that is up to the challenge.

"Miss Sophomore," an official calls, "You're wanted by the head administration." "Really?" asks Rico, "(Wonder what it could be?)" Rico made her way to the office of the administration. "Rico Sophomore," Head administrator Lawrence Stain says, " your excellent work at terra-forming has lead me to give you a new position...considering that your terra-forming work is finished. You will be given the head position of communications, it's a new department that we just developed, they are in charge of comm. link between incoming ships to the planet." "Like Pioneer 2," said Rico. "Yes, we need someone with your leadership skills to be at the helm of this department. Consider it an honor that we chose you to be the vanguard of this."

Rico answers, "It is an honor, thank you sir, I won't let you down." Rico leaves the office. "Miss Sophomore," the official from before says, "Now that you have gotten word from Mr. Stain himself, I'll take you to the communication department." The two walked down the corridors of Central Dome...

Excuse me as I'll take the time describe the Central Dome. It's a giant dome that serves as the headquarters of the crew of Pioneer 1. The Central Dome is actually made up of the recycled material of Pioneer 1. The dome is made up of diamond fibers; the doors are made of Nü steelte, one of the toughest metals known. The floors are made of marble calcilate, the Central Dome the newly developed comm. link laser. The finest transistors were used in the making of this machine to ensure maximum efficiently. The insides are nothing spectacular, nothing short of white walls, floors and ceilings twirling in an endless cycle. Enough of that, lets go back to matter at hand.

"These are the people who you'll be working with," says the official. Rico waives hi to the people, they waive back. "Come now Miss Sophomore, we'll need to get affiliated with the controls of these machines." The official directs a communicator to help Rico with get familiar the controls. He slowly cycles though the controls of the machine, "And this switch manages the wave regulator." One by one, Rico would learn all the functions of the mechanism; it only took her a half an hour to learn the controls. Soon a call would be received over the intercom. "This is Pioneer 2, we request safe passage to Ragol, over." Rico answers, "You'll have to wait for authorization from the head admin., over" "Roger that, we'll wait for further instructions." Rico says, "We can't allow them to enter orbital field until Lawrence is told about this. Take care of this situation for me while I inform him." "Okay, Rico" says a communicator. Rico leaves her post to check with Stain, Head administrator and current overseer of the Central Dome.

Rico walks into the room, "Mr. Stain, Pioneer 2 wishes..." but he isn't there. "Ah Miss Sophomore," the same official from before says, "Mr. Stain wishes me to inform you that he'll be out for the rest of the day." Rico responds, "Oh, thanks (I'll guess I have to tell him tomorrow.)" Rico runs back to the comm. department and tells them the news. "Pioneer 2," begins the communicator, "we regret to inform you that you'll have wait for at least twenty-four hours before the overseer can come up with a decision, over." "Roger that." Pioneer 2 responds.

Later on, at night Rico could be seen in her room playing with her pet, a Rappy (it'd s bird-like creature that resembles a penguin with yellow fur) named Rapi. "Rapi, do you want a treat?" "Pi, pi" The Rappy responded. Rico gives Rapi a treat, "Pi, pi," Rapi is delighted. "Good girl, good girl." Rico loves the animals on this planet, how little does she know that a plan underway will disrupt everything natural in this world.

Healthcliff Flowen, an established officer who fought in the Great War, is assigned to capture and retrieve a sample or the whole of an ancient creature found in the ruins of the spacecraft. Flowen's a man in his early seventies; he has gray hair and blue eyes. He always wears a blue army combat suit with his family's trademark sword (a sword made of crystalline material with a hilt made of carbonate filling and iron bearing.) He's of the Greek-Italian descent and he is a human. Today, his men will finally make way into the ruins after long weeks of preparation.

"Flowen, it's official," says a soldier, "We're going in." "Is that so," says Flowen, "all right then. It's important that we stay together, although intelligence reveals that most of the alien forces inside aren't very intelligent, we all know how wrong intelligence been recently...let's go." "All right you heard him men," says another soldier, "let's go." With that the men storm the gate to the spaceship. Inside of the space lies otherworldly creatures with a murderous intent and destructive nature; these creatures fight in awe-inspiring fury never seen before. They act as if they are protecting the ancient force within.

The walls of the spaceship are lined with glass tubes filled with organic matter (possibly used to create the creatures) and it appears as if the vines on the metallic red-ish brown walls are thriving with life. The men move inward through the corridors of the spaceship, they move steady, with arms in hand they charge further down into the abyss. It isn't long until they encounter one of the beasts. A wave of ten, maybe twenty, of small savages with pricing appendages at the helm of the body approached the crew. They moved slowly and stayed close (they must realize that strength comes from numbers.) Flowen says, "All right, all the Rangers line up in a row..." the Rangers do as they are told, "...ready, aim, fire!" The Rangers discharge a volley of fire into the group of monsters. One by one the monsters are slain. Soon, a mass of dead bodies lay across the floor.

Flowen says, "Good work, let's proceed." The party moves further into the spaceship. A low rumble can be heard in the distance. "Did you hear that?" A soldier asks. Then out of nowhere, he is encased in a capsule. "help me." His screams are barley audible, a soldier turns around and sees the capsule and hears the cry. The Ranger readies his photon rifle and shoots into the caplet. It falls apart and crumbles into dust, the soldier is released. Flowen is told about that incident and advises the group to remain close. Their march into the ship slows down. Later on they encounter more monsters. A strange bunch of monstrosities that look similar to the altered beasts in the underground passageway, their appendages are clever-like, the heads spike into an upward position and they give off a strange glow of light, similar to photonic light.

The monsters group together in packs of three and scatter across the room. They begin to rush in from all directions and attack. Flowen commands, "All Hunters move to the front line, Ranger with the shotguns, move out into the open field and hold your ground...All other Rangers stand behind the Hunters and fire at will. All Forces provide back up to the Rangers with the shotguns. Move out!" With that a battle begins. Rangers with the shotguns are in the open field, in this position they can attack all enemies in any direction but they are left exposed. The Rangers fire of their own violation at the enemy party, but a few manages to break through the barrage and move in closer towards the Rangers. Due to the weak power of photonic shotguns up close, they can't push them back.

Then out of the blue, a giant fireball appears out of nowhere and incinerates the enemies. Two Forces provided back up for the Rangers, they move into the open field with the Rangers; one provides defense with strength inducing spells and a barrier while the other strikes down opposition with a volley of lightning bolts. Meanwhile, the other Ranger provides back up the Hunters in the front line. The Hunters (including Flowen himself) go toe to toe with the monster. Flowen is fighting two of the beasts himself, one strikes at Flowen and he blocks the attack with his sword. The other sees an opportunity and strike at Flowen. Flowen frees one hand from his sword to make a quick attack with his palm. A flame resonates from his hand and he attacks the thing with a foie blast (Foie is a fire based technique that shoots a ball of fire towards foe.) Because he let his hand slip from the guard of his sword the creature breaks though the ward. The sword goes down to the ground, the degenerate lashes at Flowen and he dodges the blow. He rolls across the floor and picks up the sword then leaps into the air, delivering the crushing blow to immoral creature. It splits down to the middle; a spray of purple residue emerges from the body. Of course Flowen jumps back in order to avoid being drenched in the substance.

In a few hours the party is defeated. Flowen and the crew are exhausted, "We should rest here before continuing," Flowen says, "We'll rotate shifts, while one sleeps the other guards and restocks the rounds in our arms. All right, at ease." The 1st army of Ragol set-up camp due the fact that night is approaching and the army can't continue fatigued, after all a war can't be won with tired warriors...one needs rest and fuel to produce efficiently.

Unbeknownst to the group, they are being watched. "What should we do? Should we attack while they asleep?" "No, wait till dawn...they be drowsy from the effects of sleep and besides they leader won't fall sleep until second shift. That's when we'll attack, they won't survive an attack from us...Delsabers!"

Day two

Rico is asleep in her room. As she lies on the bed the covers are halfway on her body, her snores can be her though her door. "ZZZZZ." All of a sudden, a knock can be heard on the door. Rico slowly awakes from her slumber, "Ah, oomph! Who could knocking on my door so early in the morning." "Why hello," says the official from yesterday "Mr. Stain wishes to see you. Come with me." Rico says, "Wait a minute...let me change first!" "Oh, my stars," says the official, "why a didn't even notice that you had your nighties on. By all means do change."

Rico says, "Thanks" and closes the door. In a matter of minutes she changes into her uniform and leaves with the official. The official leads her to the Head administrator's office. Stain greets Rico and advises her to take a seat. "Rico," he begins to state, "in the days ahead, I will absent from my post. I had been called over to Gal Da Val island to help them develop a new Al system called...Olga as I believe. Anyway, I need a reliable person to takeover in the event of my absence. So I have request for you to take over in my place until I come back. Will accept this immense responsibly?" Rico says, "Well this is kind of sudden..." Stain says, "Don't worry about how you'll perform, I'm sure that you'll perform well." If you need any kind of help, the official over will assist you with your duties." Rico says, "Well then, I guess I try to do the best of my ability to perform as Head administrator."

Stain says, "Glad to hear that, now I can rest with ease." Rico says, "Wait a minute, who is going to be the head of the communication department?" Stain says, "That's apart of your job now. You'll have to decide that on your own." Rico says, "You're right...I do have decide on that as a part of my job... I understand now." Stain says, "You see, this job won't be so hard, now will it?" Stain then proceeds to leave the room, "I have to get going, I can't waste time taking. I wish you luck Rico." Stain exits. Rico spends time with the official going over the responsibilities of the job and the consequences that go in hand."

Rico patches a call though to the communication department. "This is the acting Head admin. Gen. Rico Sophomore, I wish to speak with Paul (the communicator from yesterday.)" "This is Paul, what is it that I can do for you Miss?" says he. "Because I am filling in for Mr. Stain, in my absent from my post I am making you Head of communications in my stead." Paul responds to this, "I'll try to perform to the best of my ability." Rico says, "Glad to hear that, now for your first task, as Head of administration I give Pioneer 2 the permission to enter orbital space; relay this message to Pioneer 2" Paul answers, "Yes Ma'am." Moments later... "Miss Sophomore, Pioneer 2 says they are having engine trouble, they won't be able to descend into orbital space until tomorrow." Rico answers, "That fine, tomorrow it is."

Thought out the day, Rico handled paperwork to be filed and is told of many problems around the Dome that needs her utmost attention. "Geez, this is what Stain has to deal with? All this time I'd envisioned him sitting hear doing nothing but eating doughnuts!" Finally night falls, Rico is too tired to reach her room, she falls asleep at her desk...

Flowen is awaken by gunshots. Flowen says to himself "what the hell?" He and the rest of the crew exit their tents. They find the second shift fighting strange monsters. That look like mutated humans; one arm has a sword for a hand, other is a claw that emits strange engery to shield from attacks. These critters happen to talk as well "Kill the intruders!" (As you can see their grasp on speech is profound.) Flowen says, "I want all the Hunters to go the front lines, all Rangers and Forces supply back up from behind." One of the "Delsabers" makes orders as well. "Call for the Chaos Sorcerers and Bringers, release the Claws. Delsabers, hold your positions until then. Flowen thinks to himself, "It looks as if these creature are intelligent enough to communicate." Flowen calls for the lieutenant, "Look spread word though the ranks that we'll need to speak in code, we can't let the creatures understand our plans." The lieutenant agrees, he spreads word that commands we be spread via code.

Now the army is fighting both the Delsabers and the "Claws" (paper-thin creatures with piercing beaks and no limbs of any sort. They are slow moving but have the ability to float above ground.) The battle moves into the engine room of the ship. The giant turbines spin producing electricity that fills the room's ceiling. A Delsaber is fighting against a Hunter, the Delsaber swings his sword and it clashes with the Hunters sword while his other sword stabs into the creature's side. The creature staggers backwards in pain, appearing to be defeated, the Hunter goes for the kill. As he moves in another Delsaber jumps over the wounded Delsaber and strikes at the Hunter. Just as it seems that the Hunter is done for, a bazooka round is fired in the creature's side...effectively doing it in. The Ranger discharges another volley, this one aimed at the wounded Delsaber.

All through out the fight, shots are fired, spontaneous explosions erupt and dead bodies are lain on the floor...both human and non-human. Finally, the back up the Delsabers requested arrives. Five cloaked creature and two centaurs arrive, the battle is about to be taken to a higher level. The cloaked creatures (of whom the Delsabers call 'Chaos Sorcerers') begin to cast spells all over the battlefield. They strike at Flowen's men with giant fireballs, lightning bolts, icicles, arrow of light and a dark energy ball. The centaurs (those would be the Chaos Bringers) charge though the crowd of fighters hitting anything in the way, regardless of it being friend or foe. One of the Bringers charged at Flowen, the thing readied its huge sword-arm and ran at full speed. It knocks over a Delsaber and sliced in half a Claw...but missed Flowen. Flowen jump into the air, thus leaping over the range of the sword. He is at eye level with the beast Flowen readies for an attack but pauses when he notices the smile on the creature's face. "Prefect!" The Bringer taunts as he shifts his arm upward in the air. Apparently his sword-arm doubles as a gun-arm as shoots into the air.

Flowen quickly shifts his photonic shield into defense position and deflects the shot. The shot travels into the air until it hits one of the turbines, the turbine collapses due to the stress the shot has caused it. This causes a temporary blackout in the room. Amidst the chaos, the Bringer is distracted...bad move. Flowen pulls out his Yasminkov 2000H (An older style gun, uses ballistic technology, very powerful and rare) and fires into the scalp at the helm of the monster. The monster falls backwards, crushing a Claw. Elsewhere in the battle, among the darkness a Force is dueling a Chaos Sorcerer. The Chaos Sorcerer is chanting an archaic spell, while the Force is preparing his attack. The Chaos Sorcerer finishes his chant and unleashes his attack, the Force does likewise. The dark energy orb from the Sorcerer and the blast of light from the Force clash together in a blinding flash. The resulting explosion blows away most of the Claws blocking passage way to the elevator that lead to the main chamber.

Flowen directs a small portion of the army to enter the elevator, the rest of the crew slowly fights off the onslaught of enemies and enters the elevator. The crew is exhausted after their fight in the engine room. Flowen knew that he had to find a safe haven to rest, at this point rest was important due to the fact that he lost one-forth of his infantry in that conflict. Flowen found a place, a storage room near the main chamber. Flowen directed his battalion into the room and placed a force field around the entrance of the room. The barrier was strong enough to make it thought the night. Flowen and the infantry made a makeshift healing rig and used it to heal their wounds...

Day three

Rico is awaken by a tremor. "What was that," she says. Rico receives a call from the geo observation department. "Rico, a rift in the underground plates of Ragol are opening under the Central Dome at an alarming rate. What should we do?" Rico says, "Dispatch a crew down there to analyze the problem and formulate a solution." "Right" then the transmission ends. Rico gets up from the desk and begins to walk out the room. She remembers that Pioneer 2 was due to land on Ragol, so she heads for the comm. department. Paul turns around in his seat. "Gen. Rico, Ma'am, #23 has arrived." Rico responds, "That's good, send out the signal." Paul asks, "Won't the tremors be a problem?" Rico says, "No, I don't think the tremors will interfere with the transmission to Pioneer 2." Paul says, "O.K..." The operator begins the transaction. "...All right Rico, now all you have to do give them the permission to enter Ragol." Rico says, "Okay," she steps up to the comm. link console and approach the intercom, "This Gen. Rico, by the power of the administration you will be given..." the link goes dead. "What's going on," Rico says.

Paul says, "Those tremors shook the needle off of it's original configuration. It will take a few hours to fix..." The tremors are getting worse. Rico says, "We can't wait that long, I'll go up to fix it." Rico leaves the room and heads up to the roof via elevator. At that moment...an explosion occurs...

Flowen and his infantry awake from slumber. They move out and head into the main chamber. The chamber is empty; a large oddly shaped pillar rest in the middle of the room, on the sides of walls three doors lay on the east, west and the north directions respectively. The north door reads, "forbidden." With the inscriptions "Mutts Dis Pounm" inside of a symbol. Flowen feels strange about the door, as if a great evil were behind it. The army made their way towards the door; it opens. Inside the door was a blinding light, it pulled all who gazed inside. The crew found themselves in the most unlikely of places. They stood in a lush garden filled with daffodils and roses. In the middle of the field stood a large monument with a stone tablet. Flowen stood over the tablet, it read "Inside this box is evil incarnate, only the pure can overcome it." Flowen decides to leave the box closed and was about call the army to retreat from this ship, but the box's lid bust open. With in an instant, the lush field of paradise turned into a horrible battlefield. The souls of the fallen scream in agony from the ground, the dead can be seen floating in the air. Needless to say, by this point...most of the troops were shaking in their boots.

A huge demon appears in the middle of the circular scaffold. It sat upon a dragon with three heads, no body and many legs; it wasted no time in attacking the group. Within a single attack he wipes out the entire army...expect Flowen. Flowen is startled by the horrific attack, the fiend mocks Flowen. "Don't be sad...they weren't worth the time to fight...you should feel honored to be the sole survivor worthy of fighting." The creature begins to laugh a sinister laugh. Flowen is filled with mixed emotions; fear rage and panic filled his soul. Opting to strike he begins to attack the creature; he chops off a head of the dragon on the bottom. The head just regenerates, "C'mon, you can do better than that," the monster taunts. Flowen shoots bullets at the head of the devil, but they are deflected. Flowen then decides to use the light arrow technique Grants. The monster sensed this and says, "I'm beginning to become bored," and strikes at Flowen, at the moment the creature's attack was close to Flowen he releases the attack. The clash of the two powers results in a huge explosion. "You fool," says the enraged monster and slashes into Flowen flesh. Flowen grabs onto the monster's arm amidst the raging inferno. He detonates an explosive he held on to...just in case. The monster releases an energy field in an effort to protect himself. The explosion exits the room and fills the main chamber. It shoots upward; it creates a hole through out the ship, the hole reaches outside to Ragol's forest.

Epilogue

Rico is spared from the explosion thanks to the extra protection of the elevator capsule. She begins a journey that will take her though out the depths of Ragol as she searches for survivors. The truth that she will discover behind the Pioneer project will shock her as she comes face to face with the demon responsible for the explosion.

Flowen survives thanks to the monster's force field. A research crew at Gal Da Val discovers him outside of the ship and takes him to the Central Control Center. He is introduced to Dr.Oslo who wants to examine Flowen's wounds. Flowen feels as if the monster may have left a part of it inside of himself. His wounds seems to give off a strange aura...

End


	9. PSO: Orochi Agito: Simoo City

**Simoo City**

It is ten o'clock and the heroes have just arrived at Simoo City. Simoo City was one of the gems of Gale (before the war that is.) Imagine if you will a city with building tall as the mind could depict. Buildings made with ivory and diamonds glisten in the wake of the sun, a beacon of wealth and prosperity. The streets are littered with the hustle and bustle of locals making their daily trade in the market. Ah yes the market, an entrepreneurs dream, this is where all the trade is done. From the richest slob to the brokest tramp all whom live in this city and most of the countryside for that matter have trodded down to the market in search of fine products.

Waterfalls line the city walkways thanks to ingenuity. Mounds of earth rise up to above ground level (a rough ten feet) and surround the pathway in both east and west. In the uppermost crust lies a small slit, from the slit tears stream. These tears fall slowly at first building up momentum until it progress to a stage where they are no longer tears but unified bodies of liquid life. Sidewalks are paved with sliver and chrome, to make sure the finish isn't eroded by the water it is coupled with a thin diamond barrier on each of it's sides. When you can place such an image in your head, you arrive at Simoo.

Orochi and the other have rode their horses in Simoo's docking area. The hooves of the horses cling against the smooth polished surface beneath. The horses rode over to a nearby stable, the owner of this stable was short and muscular (in the arms at least, this guy a gut bigger than Jabba's.) He looked over to Orochi (who was at the forerunning of the group) and give him a raised eyebrow then proceed to turn his head and split before turning back to face Orochi and said, "What could I do ya for?" Orochi and the others dismounted their horses, Orochi spoke and said, "We wanna place our horses in here for the night." The man said, "Got a forty mesas cause that what ya gotta pay to get in."

The man assumes that they were a bunch of backwater hicks from the country who wanted to bum their horses a free night in a fancy dancy stable. No sir, he thought, why let them in for a the regular price of 15 mesas and run the risk of letting some mixed breeds tear up the joint? Charge em twice and half as much, they're from the country, they's don't know no better. Ether they will be scared of the price and leave or he would make a good profit on an underhanded deal (he hoped for the former). Little did he know that Orochi was a prominent member of the Agito family, a wealthy family in Gale.

Orochi was more than equipped to pay the man such a lofty price even through he and the rest of the crew knew that the man was trying to swindle them. However after two near death experiences forty meseta was a small price to pay. Orochi handed the man the forty mesas, the man looked surprised. Orochi and the rest carted their horses into the stable. As they walked away Kamuu said to man (whilst having his back turned to the man's face), "For almost over twice the price we expect these horses to be treated the with the highest regard. If their neglected in any way believe me, you will be hearing from us. The man stood silenced, Kamuu walks away, joining the others.

The heroes make way to Simoo heights (a high-rise), located in west to Simoo market. Inside the heroes enter the lobby, the lobby is furnished with a fine carpet pelt and some couches lined with steel bars for a strong supporting structure pillowed with Rappy (a bird with a yellow pelt that looks similar to earth's penguin) feathers contained in a silk with polished wood armrests. The reception desk was made out of ivory and stood roughly five feet from ground level, the receptionist behind the desk sat in a chair that stood on elevated ground to see over the desk. The receptionist waited at the counter, Orochi walked over to the woman, she greets him accordingly "How may I help you?"

Orochi leaned over the desk "We're looking for Mister Cedwick" Cedwick is a one of Simoo's top businessman and leader of the Sky Dragons, this city's defense against the Empire. Simoo was one of the few cities that actively resisted the Empire. The woman filed through some papers that blanketed her side of the desk "Do you have a reservation?" Orochi stared at her blankly "Yes, look for Agito." Orochi have made plans to meet him later on in the week but due to last night's attack he needed to see him now. The receptionist gawked when she found his entry "Sir you aren't due until two days from now."

Orochi sighed "We need to him right away, it's emergency." The woman fixed the framed glasses that she wore and blinked "I'm sorry but he's currently in a very important meeting." Orochi fumed "Men of his statue are always in meetings, it's a convenient excuse to blow someone off." With that he and his crew walked up the stairs of the building. The woman sounded for security to meet them in front of Cedwick's office and surely enough when they reached their goal security was there to greet them. Orochi placed his hand on one of his katanas and grinned, his voice was filled with confidence "If I were you, I'll let us through." As the stage was stage for a hallway brawl it was Cedwick himself that prevented the fight. "There is no need for that Orochi," he turned to the guards "get back to your posts."

The guards sheathed their weapons and boarded the nearest elevator. Cedwick glanced over at Orochi and his crew, "Always starting trouble, eh? It fools like you like that Empire kills everyday." Orochi shrugged his shoulders "I can't be that much of a fool, I'm still alive." Cedwick chuckled "But for how long? In any case what was so important that you risking beating my hired help into submission?" Orochi was blunt "We need to set up base here and we need some of your enlisted Sky Dragons to help us liberate Bayla." A troubled look washed over Cedwick's face "I can accommodate you for lodging but I can't offer you any help in freeing Bayla." Orochi was shocked "Why not? If I recall you have an excess amount of soldiers on the sidelines doing nothing."

Cedwick face became serious as he prepared to give Orochi the answer "We can't be connected to any large scale attack against the Empire. To you this is just a game but I have duties, as one of the leaders of this city I must do everything in my power to keep it safe. What do you think the Empire would do to us if they found out we were the ones that helped strip them of a province? You don't honestly think our small army is alone is protecting this city?" Orochi couldn't believe he was hearing this from the same man who helped turn the tide in the first major battle against the Empire. "So, that's how it is. Rather than fight for freedom you rather cower at a mere shadow of the Empire. You go ahead and pay those bastards bribes, I'll be back for you when you regain that spine you once had."


End file.
